


Ephemeral

by Ephem3ral



Series: Supernatural SKZ [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cussing, Death, Explicit Language, Fluff, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, mentions of other Idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephem3ral/pseuds/Ephem3ral
Summary: Everything was normal. Jisung And Woojin just wanted to win their tournament. Minho and Hyunjin just wanted to enjoy their date. Felix just wanted...to be Felix! Seungmin and Changbin just wanted their shifts to end so they could go home. Chan and Jeongin just wanted to have a nice night out and see a movie before Chan left for Australia.Everything was normal, and then it wasn’t. Because what’s normal about people you know turning into ravenous monsters and devouring each other? There was nothing normal about that.Nothing was normal. Normalcy was ephemeral.





	1. Premise

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of completing my Angel fic...I am posting another supernatural disaster. This time...zombies! So I wrote this awhile ago. Like awhile ago. And it’s of course not done or edited so. ANYWAYS here’s this zombie fic.

‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊  
There was something serene about the way the snow fell. It was so calming and so — it was beautiful. Everything was so peaceful and beautiful. No, he was getting ahead of himself. It would have been beautiful. It would have been everything he could have ever imagined if it weren’t for the timing. There wasn’t all that much to like about the snow right now. Not as his fingers froze at the ground mixed with the sensation of dying. The blood pooling beneath his head and the feeling of slipping away growing. No, the snow wasn’t peaceful. Or serene. Or beautiful. It was cursed. But it wouldn’t last much longer. Much like his breaths. Ephemeral. 

♡

“Felix I swear to god if you tell me you’re not coming again, I swear to god.” 

“I guess you’re going to have to swear to god.” Felix snorted, running fingers through his white-blond locks as he spun around in the desk chair, phone pressed to his ear with his shoulders support. 

“You’re fucking kidding me? Again!?” 

“I know how much this movie means to you, but I can’t really get out of this one. Can’t you just put me on FaceTime so I can watch it with you?”

He could hear all sorts of groaning in the background followed by the squeak of the bed. “Look, get out of it. I don’t care what you do. We promised to see this movie together. Chris did a lot to get us together.”

Felix twisted his face, stopping the chair in place before kicking his legs up onto his dorms desk, “I’m sorry man, I can’t get out of this.” Felix whistled as he brought his neon gloves hand to his forehead, rubbing at the sweat that had gathered due to the heat of the room. “Next time.” There was an audible gasp before Felix slipped the phone from his ear, slight smirk forming over his lips. “Thank god.”

“You’re an idiot.” Seungmin laughed from across the room, pulling himself up from his bed to rest his chin at Felix’s shoulder, “you blew them off for a game tournament?”

“Fuck Yeah. I love apex. I’m not missing the tournament.” Felix chimed, elbowing Seungmins chest playfully, “plus Jisung somehow made finals. Gotta watch that idiot play.”

Seungmin just laughed his fake little laugh before tugging the chair back, nearly sending Felix backwards before he caught himself, “Jisungs going to be the first one out. I have no clue how he made it in.”

“Nah. Have faith. That’s our baby squirrel out there.” Felix snorted, crossing his arms once his feet firmly planted to the ground, “he’ll win for sure.”

“Yeah right.” Seungmin rolled his eyes before plopping back at his bed, “you should apologize to Eric. He was really looking forward to the movies with you.” 

“Ha-ha.” Felix huffed, spinning the chair to face his friend more clearly, “I’ll catch a movie with him some other time. He’s got Chris.”

“Oh your Chris?”

Felix face fell, “Seungmin you have five minutes before I smash your face in.”

“I mean /our/ Chris?”

“Better, sort of.” Felix laughed, hearing the song in the background grow. “Great. Tournament starts in five minutes. Gonna watch with me?”

Seungmin was already standing now, bookbag in hand as if that was his cue to run off, “Not at all. I have work tonight.”

Felix pouted, directing attention to the screen again as the announcers introduced themselves. “boo you whore.”

“You’re not allowed to watch Mean Girls ever again.”

“It’s my favorite!”

“Dude we were four when that movie came out. Shut up.” Seungmin laughed, ruffling Felix’s hair to the older boy’s content, “I’ll catch you later, Lix. Please call Eric and apologize.” 

Within seconds Seungmin was out the door, leaving Felix to his hopeless tournament. He just hoped his friend would grow up one day. There were more important things that ogling over a video game tournament — like making sure you kept good friends. Eric wouldn’t put up with Felix much longer. Seungmin knew Eric loved him. They were best friends. But even he could tell Eric was getting tired. Felix was good at blowing people off. A very bad feature. 

♡

“Seriously?” Changbin huffed into the phone, digging his fingers through his messy black hair, “you managed to make finals?” He felt a little bad for not keeping up with Jisungs endeavors, but the gaming world wasn’t for him. “I’m so proud of you Ji.” 

The faint giggles from the other side of the phone made his heart flutter, “Yeah Woojin and Yeji are an awesome team. We’re gonna win for sure.” 

“I don’t doubt that at all.” Besides the fact the tournament had the best players in the world, he believed Jisung. He saw Jisung as perfect in everything he did. “Hey after the tournament let me treat you to dinner.”

“How about I treat you. You know since I’ll be loaded after this.”

“I insist!” Changbin laughed, chin propped against the tip of the broom, “let me treat you. No matter the outcome.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Ji.” Changbin could hear little kissing sounds from the other end causing him to wiggle his nose, “good luck, Jisung.”

Changbin really did love Jisung. Ever since high school. It was amazing how they’d gotten together after Jisungs graduation. After gawking at Jisung for years the younger had come into the store to buy some juice and the way Jisung looked at him...he swore Jisung must have never seen him prior despite going to the same school. It was love at first sight. 

“Changbin, are you going to sweep or what?” Changbin lifted himself up, realizing he’d left a pile of dirt and dust bunnies in the middle of the floor, “Seungmin will be here to help but seriously, it’s just sweeping!” His supervisor threw her hands up in little frustration before heading passed towards the front of the store, radio at her waist buzzing with calls for help at the front. The cashier sounded panicked, but Changbin didn’t find it too weird. The store was pretty large and chances were it was a fake bill or a complaint. That’s what it usually was. 

He sighed, sweeping the mess into the dustpan before taking the pan towards the trash bin he’d pulled from the back room. He really couldn’t wait for Seungmin to get there. He loved cleaning. It gave Changbin lots of time to just eat in the back room unbothered. 

Luckily Seungmin arrived quickly, the tall brunette waving happily as he caught Changbins view. Thank god. 

“Ah, Seungmins! I’ve been starving for hours!” 

“You’ve only been here an hour, Changbin.” Seungmin teased, taking the broom from the elders hand, “go on. I can handle it. Go eat.”

“If Jihyo comes up—“

“I’ll tell her you’re cleaning the fridge.” Seungmin laughed, getting a playful shove. “Go. I got it.” Seungmin smiles brightly, ruffling Changbins hair like he wasn’t his elder. “Same thing every Friday, Changbin.”

“Psh, okay Minnie. Thank you again.” Changbin couldn’t help but laugh back before rushing towards the backroom, making sure he dodged any customers. God he loved the backroom. He liked the peace and quiet. During the day nobody really went in there. It was so calm. So peaceful.

♡

“So he’s not coming?” Chan pouted, holding two large bags of popcorn in either arm, noticing Eric’s defeated expression. 

“No, he sucks. He said he was busy but let’s be real…” Eric rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe next time.” Chan forced a smile, handing off one bag to Eric, “he’s probably really busy with school.”

“We’re on spring break.” Jeongin whispered behind, resting his chin at Chan’s shoulder, “he’s watching that tournament.”

“You’re kidding?” Eric sounded defeated. 

“No, he’s definitely watching that. We don’t have much work over break at all.”

“I hate Lee Felix.” Eric shook his head with a scoff. 

“Same.” Chan snorted before nudging Jeongin in the ribs playfully, “let’s just enjoy the movie. We can still have a decent time. I wish Woojin were here but...more important things, too.”

“Yeah you're kind of our chaperone now, huh?” Chan grimaced as Eric and Jeongin burst into laughter. 

“Yeah he’s like our dad.” Jeongin replied with his bubbly laugh before taking a sip from his slushie, “dad let’s go get seats.”

Chan’s face was stuck in this twisted expression, “I’m not a fan of this at all. I regret inviting you two.”

“Jeez, you’re so dramatic, Christopher.” Eric teased before grabbing Jeongin by the arm and rushing towards the theater. 

Chan just let out a sigh of defeat, holding the popcorn close in his arm as he followed after the two younger boys, taking his phone out to examine his messages. Felix. His last text was yesterday. Felix and communication were awful. Chan was never able to get ahold of the other Aussie. He remembered how great it was when they met. Felix treated Chan like they were soulmates. Now, he didn’t seem to think about him at all. Chan put his phone back into his pocket with a heavy sigh, making his way into the busy theater. Three more days. Chan only had three days before he went back to Sydney. He wasn’t sure when he’d ever come back to Seoul. It hurt. This was probably the last time he’d get with his friends. Woojin was out at a gaming tournament, Changbin was at work, Minho was busy with his new boyfriend, and Felix…he just didn’t seem to care. As Chan found the two excited boys settled at the tip top seats in the theater he forced a smile. Three days was enough. He had Eric and Jeongin. He’d see Minho tomorrow. He’d see Woojin tomorrow, too. But...when would he see Felix? 

♡

“Can they just give us the prize already?” Jisung scoffed, leaning his chair back as he gave a long yawn, fingers tapping at the arm, “we’ve won the last few rounds.”

“So have the other teams in the finals.” Yeji laughed, pressing Jisungs chair down enough for him to panic and pull himself up, “we’ll win. We have the best team.”

“The important thing is we’re having fun—“

“Woojin you sound so old when you talk like that. Be greedy about winning!” Yeji replied, arms behind her head at her own chair, “we’ll win.”

“You two are twins.” Woojin laughed, shaking his head before turning in his chair to face the screen again, “Yeah, we’ll win for sure.”

“We will.” Jisung added, rolling his chair to Woojin, crossing his arms over the desk as his black bucket hat covered his eyes, “just a few more matches...I can’t believe we made it this far.”

“Where’d the confidence go? We’re the best.” Yeji teased, scooting behind them to copy Jisung at the other side of Woojin, “we’re going to be legends.”

Woojin couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face. The two younger players were so hopeful and excited to win. They had the skills. They had the teamwork. Maybe they really could win. 

Winning would have been nice. The opportunity to gloat would be awesome. The title, the news, the buzz — it would have been great. 

It would have been exceptionally great if there wasn’t a piercing scream from two tables down followed by the mass screams of players, fans, and staff. Followed by low growling. Woojin could sense the panic as Yeji sprung up from the table and dragged the two of them away from it all. God if only she’d been faster. No, she did more than either of them. Woojin was responsible for this. He should have kept closer eye. He should have kept them safe. He shouldn’t have let Jisung and Yeji slip from his grasp. This was his fault. 

It would have been nice to win. 

♡


	2. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am back with another chapter that I didn’t read over and not a chapter for Distance like I was supposed to be working on. Sorry in advance for not posting that fic if anyone cares 😪😪

‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊  
“How do you think Woojin did?” Minho asked, placing his fork down at his now empty plate covered in crumbs from the cake he’d picked at for the last thirty minutes, “he’s got Yeji sure...but the other one.” He rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. 

“The other one is my friend, Minho.” Hyunjin sighed as he picked at his own dessert, “you’ll get along eventually.”

“Maybe.” Minho spoke, face blank as he stared at Hyunjin. He wasn’t even trying to be convincing. 

Hyunjin couldn’t blame Minho for not liking Jisung well, the boy was loud and obnoxious. Even Hyunjin used to fight with him when they were in high school, but now they were best friends. Jisung was Hyunjins lifeline in a way. He loved that stupid gamer boy. “I’m sure they’re in the finals,” he added then, reaching a hand to cup over Minho's that rest at the table, “we’ll see them tonight to celebrate at dinner, I’m sure they’ll win.”

“Suuure.” Minho's tone was flat as he let his gaze travel elsewhere, spare hand moving to rest under Minho's chin, “I hope they win. It means so much to Woojin.”

“I know…”

“The money will help him with everything you know? He deserves it so bad.”

Hyunjin forced a small smile, thumb caressing over the elders knuckle, “I bet they’re in the last round now. Even if they make third that’s still more than enough to help cover—“

The crash from the kitchen sent Hyunjin flying from the table and out of his chair. It wasn’t his fault his brain reacted so over-the-top to loud noises. It was a curse, honestly. As soon as he hit the floor he was scrambling back to his seat, Minho's eyes wide at the sudden reaction. 

“Did you hear that?” Minho's voice was a little more strained than Hyunjin was used to. “That was more than dishes falling…”

The rest of the restaurant seemed startled too. Some of the guests around them had even lifted up from their tables. The crash from the kitchen was definitely more than dishes. Way more. Hyunjin calmed his breaths, pulling up from his chair before hearing a loud scream. Whatever was going on in the kitchen sent the rest of the restaurant into panic. People started yelling back and forth, and the few staff on the floor rushed towards the kitchen that seemed a little too close for Hyunjins comfort now. 

“Hyunjin?” Minho's voice cracked then as he pulled up from his own chair, wrapping his arm around Hyunjins. He was a little shaky which definitely worried Hyunjin. They should probably get going. Whatever was going on wasn’t worth Minho having a panic attack over. 

“Let’s go. I’ll pay at the desk, okay?” Hyunjin patted at Minho's hair, the noise from the kitchen seeming eerily calm as he pulled his boyfriend towards the front through the mass of panicking guests. 

Another scream. Followed by more. Suddenly people were pushing passed them. Hyunjin had to wrap his arms around Minho to keep him from collapsing as guests shoved passed towards the exit. The exit. Fuck paying. Exit. 

Hyunjin turned briefly over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight behind. 

Never in his years of life would he ever believe he’d witness this. Never had he ever imagined that the horrifying things that happened in the news or movies could ever become true. But there it was. Happening. 

The chef. One of the chefs. He was on top of the waitress who’d been serving them. And then another one of the chefs was on top of the lady at the table diagonal to them. He was ripping her to—Hyunjin turned away, dragging Minho as hard as he could towards the exit. Whatever was happening they needed to leave. Whether it was drugs or a bad movie come to life, he needed to get out of there. 

“Hyunjin, what the hell!?” Minho sounded so panicked. This wasn’t good. 

He moved as fast as he could, reaching the outside only to hear even more screaming. What was going on!? Maybe they should have stayed inside. The parking lot. The road in front of them. It was chaos. People were running passed and the sounds of—no no. This must have been a dream. Hyunjin was dreaming. 

“Hyunjin!?” Minho's voice was strained even more, the elder tugging on Hyunjins flannel, “we need to go!” 

They needed to go. That’s right. 

Hyunjin turned to give Minho his full attention, the shorter just staring wide eyed before dragging Hyunjin to his car that was thankfully close by. He, shoved Hyunjin into the passenger side before hopping into the driver's seat, starting the engine. What was going on?

“Hyunjin put your seatbelt on.” Minho yelled, backing out of the spot before halting as a loud crash hit the back window. 

Hyunjin didn’t even have time to turn before minho was screaming, putting the car into drive and crashing right through the hedges, turning the car as fast as he could. Luckily there was a pathway through the abandoned cars because Minho's foot didn’t leave the gas. He was panicking. This wasn’t good. 

♡

“Popcorn?” Jeongin asked in a whisper as he nudged Chan’s arm, the elder sleepily turning to him with a dazed expression. Chan must have fallen asleep. Horror movies weren’t really his thing at all. “Chris, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were sleeping.”

Chan just gave the younger a sleepy smile before resting his blonde head onto Jeongins shoulder, audible yawn causing the woman in front of them to shush them dramatically, “sorry innie. I’m just exhausted.” Jeongin took note of Chan sticking his tongue out the minute the woman turned away. 

“Ah, you need to rest more.” Jeongin pouted, stuffing popcorn into the elders mouth, “get some sleep tonight after the party, okay? Better yet go back to sleep.” He laughed, Eric leaning over to pat Chan’s hair. 

“Yeah Chan really, it’s okay to sleep. We’ll wake you when it’s over.” Eric smiled, maybe speaking a little too loud again for the woman in front of them. 

“Please shut up!” She whisper shouted back, flicking a piece of popcorn to Eric. It was harmless enough, though. 

Eric scrunched his nose before retreating back to his seat, attention back on the film in front of them. Jeongin couldn’t help but snort as Chan let out a giggly chuckle. He’d miss Chan’s laughter. He couldn’t believe he’d be leaving soon. 

“Hey can you be quiet please?” A man from the front shouted, anger looming in his voice. 

Jeongin hadn’t really heard any commotion but once he inches himself forwards some he could see a younger figure in the front row jerking in their seat. It didn’t seem seizurish at all? Not that jeongin knew what a seizure was like. Once the movie hit silence for the scene he heard. Growling? They were growling? Were they on drugs? Jeongin felt Chan pull up from his shoulder, squinting down below to see what was happening. 

“Is she okay?” Eric asked, lifting up from his seat with worry painted over his face. 

“God I just wanted to watch this movie…” the woman in front growled before pulling herself up from her seat, storming down towards the front of the theater in obvious defeat. 

Jeongin just rolled his eyes before letting his gaze settle back down into the first row. Now people were whispering around them, the man who’d exclaimed for the young girl to be quiet now standing close to her seat, asking if she was okay if Jeongin heard correctly. 

The movie got loud again, the audience shrieking as the elderly man on screen was stabbed by the killer. Jeongin couldn’t focus on that though, his concern grew for the woman below. 

“I’m gonna call someone.” Chan began, taking his phone out and dialing the emergency services, cupping an ear as he began to explain the situation. 

“Should we go down there? I’m studying medicine. Maybe she needs help…?” Eric pulled up fully from the chair, making his way into the aisle before waving the other two after. 

“I’ll be down in a second.” Jeongin spoke back, some of the audience now rising from their seats in irritation or concern. 

“Alright.” Eric started down the steps quickly, making his way to the man who now had his hands at the girls shoulders. He couldn’t hear anything but he seemed uneasy. It must’ve been an overdose...or something. 

“They said they’ve got an influx of calls but they’ll be out soon. I couldn’t really give them too much since we don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Chan frowned, gathering his drink in hand, “let's go see if we can help, yeah?”

Jeongin nodded before following Chan down the aisle, people around them still whispering and wondering what was going on. 

Maybe they shouldn’t have checked on this woman. Suddenly she was on top of the man who was trying to help her, hands flailing wildly at his face. Eric seemed startled but quickly came to the man’s defense, pulling the woman by her waist off of him. Jeongin and Chan froze then. Not because they wanted to. But because they just couldn’t move. Not after...not after what they were witnessing before them. 

♡

“Jisung pick up your phone. Seriously.” Changbin growled as he stood in the back room. The backroom was usually really peaceful and serene for changbin. But right now it was chaos. Apparently there was some sort of threat outside the store. Now customers and other employees had gathered together. It was annoying but at least everyone was safe. 

“He’s probably in the middle of a match.” Seungmin pressed, hand at changbins shoulder. It wasn’t comforting. 

“The match doesn’t start for another ten minutes. He’d pick up.” Changbin pressed, dialing again. He was of course irritated. Jisung never missed his calls. It wasn’t like him. Unless the match was moved to an earlier time...there was no way. 

“Just cool it. I’m sure he’s fine. He’s indoors just like us.”

“What kind of threat is city wide like this? What’s going on?” Changbin murmured back, phone again to his ear. “I need to know he’s okay. They wouldn’t hold a match if the city is under lockdown.”

Seungmin just sighed, squeezing Changbins shoulder before settling down onto one of the benches, sparking up conversation with their managers about how long the lockdown would last. 

“Ji, I just need you to text me that you’re okay. The whole city is on lockdown and nobody knows why. Jisung...just please let me know you’re safe.” Changbin took the phone from his ear , putting it into his pocket as he slumped against the wall. 

“No news. This doesn’t make sense…” a customer groaned out, gathering his son from off the floor, “we’re leaving. This is ridiculous.”

“Sir there is a lockd-“ Jihyo spoke calmly, hands raised slightly. 

“I don’t care. I have to get home to my wife.” He snapped, pushing passed the manager and out the backroom door that was honestly not safe at all considering it just swung open. 

Jihyo rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed before another customer pushed passed. Then more. 

“Are they stupid or something?” She snapped back as a woman pushed her a little too hard, causing her to knock into Seungmin. 

“We’ve been under lockdown for no reason. There’s no news about this at all.” One of the cashiers from the front whispered, the same one who panicked earlier. “The message from corporate sounded serious but...there’s no news?”

Seungmin sigh as some of the employees vacated the room, seeming more annoyed than anything. “Maybe it was a false alarm. We should just go back out—“

“It’s not false. If it was false jisung would pick up his phone. He would tell me he’s okay!” Changbin snapped again, watching people leave one by one out of the room. “Something is going on. Jisung needs to call me…”

“Do you want me to try Yeji?” Seungmin offered, taking his own phone out. 

“Please…” changbin didn’t mean to sound so defeated, but jisung never missed a call. 

Maybe he had good reason not to answer. The screaming from outside the storage room was clear. Whatever was going on, was definitely an emergency. 

♡

His head spun. He was seeing stars. This wasn’t happening, was it? There was not seriously another player on top of him, chewing at the arm he’d held up defensively as he was tackled to the ground. There was no way this was real. His gaze fell to the right as he heard the pained screaming of his friend from besides him, followed by her ringtone. He couldn’t get the best glimpse of her. But she had two staff members jisung recognized gathered around her, biting her—

“Jisung!” Woojins voice was usually calm and stern. But it was more panicked right now, as if this was really that bad. 

Jisung felt the jaws release from his arm and the forceful grip of Woojin pulling him from the ground and dragging him by his other arm towards the front doors. He could see from the corner of his eye that many other players around them were on the ground...being devoured by other players. Other staff. Fans. Jisungs mind was so fuzzy. So fuzzy. 

The light was so bright. So bright it made Jisung whine as Woojin piled him into the van that had brought them and their manager here just that morning. 

“Jisung are you okay? Jisung look at me!”

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Looking at Woojin was hard. His eyes were so hazy with tears from panic. He knew he was shaking and he could feel the painful stinging in his arm taking over. 

“Oh my god.” Woojin slid Jisungs sleeve up, the bite deep enough to pierce the skin though Jisung didn’t think the bite had caused too much damage. He’d be okay, right? “Jisung we need to get out of here, stay with me, okay?”

“Yeji…” jisung blinked, turning his hazy eyes to the scene outside of the van through the small back window. People running. Screaming. Being tackled. What was going on? This wasn’t real. 

“Jisung…” Woojins voice was heartbroken. Jisung knew what the meant. But he didn’t want it to mean that. He didn’t. Not at all. “Just focus on me, okay?”

“Woojin...keys.” Jisung frowned, woojin cursing under his breath at the realization that they didn’t have the keys. Their manager did. Hell knew where she was at this time. Probably a goner. 

“Shit...shit shit shit.” Woojin dug his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated growl before locking the van, dialing a number at his phone soon after. “Emergency services down!? What the hell…!?”

“Changbin…” jisung whined, shaking his head though his eyes still felt heavy, “I need to call…” he felt for his phone which...wasn’t in his pocket. “We have to get my phone.”

“No, we stay here. Do you understand?” Woojin pushed Jisungs seat down some, forcing the irate boy to lay down. His head was spinning too much to even fight it. “I’ll call him. Stay put.” Woojins hand felt heavy against his chest as it lay there, the elder dialing into his phone the number jisung knew he was repeating over and over again. 

Jisung could hear screaming on Changbins side. He could hear Changbin yelling to Woojin what was happening, and that people around them were going mad...they were eating people. It was chaos on Changbins end. But jisung couldn’t even focus. He couldn’t focus because he was slipping. He felt his eyes get heavy, breaths too much to handle as he let himself doze into the seat. He felt peace wash over him through the screams. 

A nice peace. 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading my messy messes of skz fics ❤️ I didn’t beta at all and I’m losing my flare for chaptered fics so maybe I’ll post some longer one shots or something? ❤️❤️


	3. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope no one forgot about me. Another chapter that is t to distance. I’m sorry :( I don’t know how I’m going to go about that fic yet kdndjdd 
> 
> But here’s this. I hope it’s okay 💖
> 
> Tw: brief panic attack

‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊   
Felix rest back in his chair, hands clasped over his chest as he whistled through the dark room. This was aggravating to say the least. After a weird connection issue with the tournament followed by a power outage Felix had been in the dark for over an hour. It didn’t help that his phone was dead, either. He couldn’t even check the news to see how long it’d take. He was growing impatient. 

“Is this karma for not seeing Chris?” Felix groaned, spinning in his chair in thought. 

Yeah this was totally karma. He was being punished for not seeing Chris. Which was unfair. Felix was going to see him later that night. Why was he being punished? He was so close to seeing how Jisungs team did in the end. This sucked. He was sure the tournament had ended by now. 

Ten minutes later and Felix was grabbing his keycard and keys, pulling on one of his old flannels before exiting the room. He needed to leave. At least go somewhere that wasn’t a ghost town — which the dorms absolutely were on weekends. Especially considering it was spring break. Yeah, maybe a few people stayed in. But most were out. It was a nice enough day. Maybe Felix should have gone to the movies with the others earlier. Eric was probably ticked he didn’t come. 

As Felix made his way to the elevator he brushed his hair back off of his forehead, whistling patiently as he buttoned the flannel up some over his t shirt he’d worn the night prior. Maybe he could still catch the movie. It started twenty minutes ago if Felix had been keeping good track of time. He could totally get there and surprised Chris. Yeah, he’d like that. The elevator beeped, doors opening to allow Felix entry. The movies. That would be good. It would brighten Chris’s day. He knew that for a fact. 

Without any care in the world Felix walked out of the elevator, not really noticing that the lobby was empty. Usually the RAs would surround the front desk gossiping during the weekend, but not today. That was probably due to the holiday. But it was weird. It was just empty. Quiet. But Felix didn’t notice. He just walked out the front door before unlocking his bike from the rack, still whistling to keep himself occupied. It was really quiet. Too quiet.

It was dangerously quiet. Slowly Felix could feel the worries in the out of his stomach. Stupid worried, though. Maybe something exciting was going on and that’s why the campus was so empty? Felix wasn’t sure. He just got onto his bike and rode down the sidewalk, peering around the deserted campus. Yeah, it was usually pretty dead on the weekends — but this was a lot. Like, it was too quiet. Well, sort of. As Felix sped passed on his bike if he would have just turned his head he would have seen in the distance one of the students he knew well being devoured at the bottom of one of the many buildings by a pack of rabid college kids who’d also stayed for the holiday. 

But Felix didn’t notice. 

♡

“Woojin I need you to repeat that.”

There was an unsettling shakiness in Changbins voice. Seungmin felt nauseous as his coworkers expression changed. The usual bouncy and energetic Changbin was fighting back sobs. What was going on? 

“What do you mean he’s unconscious?” Seungmin winced at the squeak in Changbins defeated voice, “is he okay?”

Jisung. It must have been Jisung. Was he okay? Was whatever happening affecting them too? what was this?

“We need to get out of here!” Jihyo yelled then, snapping Seungmin out of that nauseous feeling and plummeting him into panic, “we can go out the back it’s not safe out there!” 

Seungmin stalled before grabbing Changbins arm, gently tugging him after to follow their supervisor to the backdoor. What the hell was going on? 

“Woojin wake him up! What do you mean he’s bit!? Bit by what!?” Changbin was making it hard to move. He kept halting to talk. “Woojin please tell me he’s not—“ 

Seungmin didn’t see it coming. Who would? None of this made any sense. Jihyo was screaming now. A blood-curdling scream that just made Seungmin want to die. This was too much. His supervisor was on the ground, an older man on top of her. He was covered in blood and...missing a hand. Like it'd been ripped apart by something—someone?

Changbin reacted faster than Seungmin, tugging the younger after him out the door. Why weren’t they helping their manager? Why were they leaving her? What the hell? 

“Stop, we have to help her she’s our friend!” Seungmin managed, tugging Changbin back. 

“No! We have to go. She’s gone!” Changbin screamed, phone abandoned to his pocket now. He hadn’t realized Changbin had even hung up the phone. 

“What are you talking about!?” Seungmin hollered back. 

“If they bite, you get whatever the fuck they have!” Changbin tugged again, forcing Seungmin passed the dumpsters towards the short alley between the cafe besides the convenience store before halting again, breaths staggered. 

“Get what? What are you…” Seungmin trailed off, eyes wide at the scene before him. That man’s son from earlier. He was standing there in the alley. He was shaking but had this wild look in his eyes. Seungmin didn’t want to help him. He just wanted to scream. Run and scream. The boys neck was ripped apart and by the blood covering his mouth, he was definitely gone. Whatever he was, it wasn’t human. This wasn’t a disease. His neck was ripped apart. He should have been dead. 

“Seungmin…” changbin took a step back, the small boy before them tilting his head, neck spurting out an unnatural flow of blood. It was like a video game. This was something out of Felix’s video games. This was madness. This wasn’t real. 

“Seungmin.”

He couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. The tiny boy before them let out a low squeaky growl before inching forwards, limbs moving unnaturally. For some reason he didn’t move like the man that attacked Jihyo. He was slow, unfocused. Like he was a newborn. It was...unnerving. 

“Seungmin he's coming!” Changbins voice was so small. Seungmin couldn’t focus. He just stared at the little boy he’d seen in the back room just minutes ago, staggering towards them and gurgling. 

“I swear to god, come on!” Changbin tugged Seungmin by his sleeve in the direction of the little boy. Seungmin could feel the panic in his chest as they got close. Too close. What was Changbin doing? 

Too close. They were too close. Seungmin couldn’t help but pull back again before watching his friend reach out and shove the tiny boy to the ground. It was easy enough. The little boy growled ferociously at the ground, tiny hands reaching out for them. It was so odd. 

Changbin made a run for it, forcing Seungmin to follow after him into the road. The road. There were cars speeding passed and people screaming louder than before. Like the alley was just the calm before the storm. Seungmin had never felt so sick before. He couldn’t even pay attention to the various scenes around him. Or the fire that had started in a car just feet away from them. 

As Changbin hauled Seungmin across the road, passed all of the chaos, seungmin couldn’t help but peer over his shoulder. That tiny boy had managed his way upright again, and he looked as if he was stretching — and then he was in the road behind them. As if being tossed to the ground had made him stronger. He was even running now. He’d catch up. He was so focused on them...why?

But Seungmins panic was laid to ease as a vehicle speeding along slammed right into the tiny monster running after them, silencing the gurgling that was pounding in Seungmins head. 

♡

Jeongin used to think the scariest thing he could ever endure was being chased by a rabid dog when he was a kid. It had scarred him for years and thankfully his father whacked the animal in time before it could latch onto his ankle. It used to be the scariest experience he’d ever had. This was the worst for sure. 

“Eric!” Jeongin could only stare wide eyed as Chan pried the woman from their friend, hurling her the ground. Luckily she decided to attack someone who wasn’t Chan. Luckily was a bad way to put that, but at least it wasn’t them. And thankfully one of the security guards outside the theater had rushed in, holding the woman face down. Good. This was good. She was dealt with and they’d be fine. For sure. 

“Is it bad?” Eric winced, pulling himself up from the ground. She’d taken a decent bite of his shoulder, but it could have been worse. Their friend definitely needed a hospital. 

“No it’s not that bad.” Chan was lying, helping Eric up as the security guard called for backup on his walkie, the woman thrashing but unable to get from underneath of him. 

“We should get you to a hospital.” Jeongin whimpered then, hand over his mouth as Chan pressed his hand to Eric’s wound.

“And miss the movie?” Eric snorted, eyes looking heavy. “We can wait. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you need to go to the hospital. You might need stitches.” Chan added, offering the younger a sympathetic look, “we can catch it later. Your health comes first.”

“Seriously I’m—“ Eric didn’t finish his sentence. He just let out a shaky breath, pulling away from Chan and nearly tumbling to the ground before Chan caught him, helping to steady him some. 

“You’re not fine. We need to call—“ 

Jeongin couldn’t finish. The growing beside him startled him to the point he was shaking. As the red haired boy turned he could see the man who approached the mad woman, mouth wide to show his teeth and eyes rolling. Did this woman have some sort of disease? Jeongin inched himself back towards his friends, some people in the theater fleeing once they saw the man snarling towards the guard. 

“Sir, I need you to step back.” 

Chan grabbed Jeongin before he could see it happen. But jeongin knew it was happening. He could hear it. As Chan dragged Eric and Jeongin behind him in the theater he could make out the scream of the officer followed by the screams of the remaining moviegoers. Both the woman and man were rabid. Attacking people. They were literally attacking people. 

“Jeongin don’t let go of my hand do you understand?” Chan spat out as they mixed with the crowd screaming to get out of the theater. The doorway was so small and the panic didn’t help. Jeongin could feel people pushing against him. Yelling. Hollering. It was too much. 

“Don’t let go!” Chan repeated, grip tight in Jeongins sweaty palm, nails nearly digging into his skin to hold him close. 

It was too much. Jeongin could feel Chan’s hand slip. He’d manage. He had to. He could see the doorway. It got closer. Definitely. 

The screaming. It got closer. More frantic. Whatever was happening was happening so close now. Jeongin steadied his breaths, waddling along with the mania, the door getting closer and closer. He’d meet up with Chan once they got through. Everything would be okay. It would be fine. 

It was too loud. So loud. And jeongin could feel people falling around him. He didn’t even want to know how many were being trampled. God he hoped he wasn’t stepping on anyone. But he couldn’t even focus on that right now. Priority was the door. Than finding Chan and Eric. Eric needed help.

The door. Jeongin felt nothing but relief as he gripped the door in front of him, dragging himself passed people stuck in the entryway before collapsing against the wall, exhaling harder than he ever had. He was coughing and he could feel the stinging of tears in his eyes. Thank god it was over. Thank god. 

“Jeongin!” Chan’s voice should have been calming, but it was staggered. Like something bad had happened. 

Jeongin clutched his chest as he was hauled upright, eyes slowly making their way to Chan’s worried face. He looked awful, scared and terrified. Jeongin hadn’t really taken into account that Chan was probably just as afraid as he was. Despite being older, he was probably horrified. 

“Are you okay?” Jeongin managed, pushing Chan back some to avoid the people who were still screaming behind. “Where’s Eric?”

Chan bit down at his lip before taking Jeongins hand, “he’s inside. I had to let him go.” 

“What!?” Jeongin couldn’t believe that.

“He tried to bite me, innie. I had no choice. I just...I let him go and he went back into the crowd.” Chan’s voice was so broke. So weak. There was no way Chan let him go unless he had to. “We have to go. We need to get out of here, okay?”

Jeongin opened his mouth to speak but was quickly pulled along with Chan. They were running. The mall mustn’t have been that alarmed considering not everyone was panicking yet. Most people seemed perplexed by the moviegoers reaction. They had no idea what was going on. He didn’t either. This didn’t make sense. 

♡

“Minho, calm down.” 

It had been an hour or so since the restaurant. An hour of driving to nowhere. Minho hadn’t been able to get his breath until they were secure at the side of some residential area. It was quiet. Calm. But Minho couldn’t breathe.

“I’m right here. It’s going to be okay.” Hyunjin cooed, hands rest in his hair. Minho hadn’t even noticed that Hyunjin had pulled him against his chest, rocking him. 

“I’m okay.” Minho sputtered out, shielding his face as he tried to steady his breaths. “I’ll be okay. I’m fine.”

Hyunjin sighed but continued to shush and rock him. It helped a lot. Minho was slowly able to breathe properly. Any feelings of panic had fled as he sat himself upright, rubbing his stressed eyes. 

“We should call Woojin,” Minho started, resting himself back comfortably against his seat, “make sure he’s okay. He’ll know what to do.”

Would he? As Minho shakily FaceTimed his friend he couldn’t help but rest himself back against Hyunjin, those soothing hands wrapping around his shoulders into a warm embrace. 

Woojin didn’t look any better than them. He looked panicked. His hair was wild and he had blood on his cheek as if it’d splattered from something else. Someone else. 

“Wooj, oh my god…” Minho clasped his hand over his mouth, examining his friend who had wild and tired eyes. “Are you...please tell me that people aren’t…”

The elder took a moment but he parted his lips to speak, “they are. So this isn’t just happening to us and Changbin, huh?”

Changbin too? Minho felt his chest tighten. “Where are you? Woojin are you okay?”

“I’m…” the elder peered down at something before a slight grin appeared at his face, “Jisung you’re awake…”

Minho grimaced a bit. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t like Jisung. But now wasn’t the time, “wooj, where are you. I can pick you up.”

Hyunjins grip died a bit, “is it safe?”

Minho bit his lip then, eyes scanning woojin a surroundings. He looked like he was in a vehicle. There was of course screaming in the background but they seemed okay. 

“Wooj, where are you?”

Woojin peered back up, moving the camera to settle at the ground now. It was annoying but he’d give the elder time. “We’re at the convention center. In the parking lot. It’s chaos out here...but me and Jisung are safe inside the van. I can’t believe he’s awake…”

“Awake? Is jisung okay?” Hyunjin stammered then, taking the phone from Minho's grasp despite woojin being off camera, “woojin where’s Yeji?”

The silence and soft croak from woojin was confirmation. Minho wasn’t dumb. He let out a sad sigh before taking the phone back, resting it on his thigh as he rubbed his temple, “Wooj, we’ll be there soon okay? Don’t leave that van.”

“Are you sure you can manage? I don’t want you to have a pan—“

“I’ll manage. We’ll be there soon. I love you, okay? Don’t leave that van.” Minho whispered, starting the car again with a huff. 

“I love you too, Minho. I’ll call Chan and Jeongin and make sure they’re okay too. They went to the movies earlier with Eric. I think Felix was supposed to go too. If they’re all together they should be alright.”

“Okay. Please be safe.” Minho frowned before hanging up, letting the phone settle in his lap as he pulled off the side of the road, hands tight at the steering wheel. He wasn’t sure what was happening. All he knew was that he needed to get to woojin. Fast. 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading always 💖💖


	4. Pestilence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t uploaded in a bit :( I promise I’m working on distance by the way! I’ve just had a really bad block. Thanks to anyone who is still here ❤️

‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊   
Jisungs headache had subsided quickly. Despite the shock from being bitten by one of his opponents and watching his teammate being torn apart, he was okay. As okay as he could be. His mouth was dry, though, and he was sure he’d lost plenty blood. He felt dizzy. 

“Jisung, oh my god. You’re okay?” Woojin was holding him by his cheeks, which wasn’t at all comfortable. 

Jisung whined softly before swatting at Woojins hands, forcing himself upright, “I’m fine. I think I just passed out from shock.” He sounded so steady, “where are we? The van?” Jisung peered around, rubbing at the side of his head a moment before peering out the tiny window of the van, blood smeared over most of the glass though he could make out figures running around near the building. Oh. 

“Ji, Minho and Hyunjin are going to come soon. We’ll be okay.” Woojin spoke, rubbing Jisungs shoulder as he settled besides him, resting his chin against the seat, “I couldn’t get the keys. It was too dangerous.”

“Did you call Changbin?” Jisung turned then, worry washing over him as he thought back to the moments before he lost consciousness. He’d asked for Changbin. Was he okay? This was isolated right? 

“I called and told him what happened...Ji I really thought you wouldn’t wake up as you. Oh my god I have to call Changbin back! He thinks you’re— .” Woojin breathed out, sliding his phone from his back pocket. 

Jisung swallowed hard, eyeing his friend, “he thinks I’m what? Woojin you didn’t tell him I was dead did you!?” Jisungs panic rose as he went for his phone only to realize he’d left it inside. Duh. 

“I...I told him that when someone was bitten they became one of those things...I-i didn’t know what to do I thought you’d become one, too.”

“Wait, what do you mean? Is it like an infection?” 

“I don’t know. Some people from earlier who we saw getting attacked ran passed the van. They looked mad like the ones who attacked them. I saw...Yeji was one too.”

“Some people? But not me.” Jisung winced as Woojin started to dial again as if Changbin wasn’t answering. “Woojin, is he not picking up?”

“I don’t know. He hung up on me earlier. I—“

“Woojin, give me the phone.” Jisung hissed, holding out his hand only to wince in pain from where it’d been bitten. At least woojin had wrapped it with guard that they must have had in the van. It stung like a bitch. 

“Okay…” Woojin frowned, handing Jisung the phone. 

Jisung sighed heavily as he typed to Changbin that he was safe and to please call before throwing his head back in frustration, “did he say where he was? When Hyunjin and Minho come we have to get to him.”

“We will. I promise.” Woojin frowned, taking his phone back, “I called Chan while you were out. Him and Jeongin are safe. They’re shaken but safe.”

“What about Felix?” 

“Felix didn’t go. He’s at the dorms still. He was watching the tournament apparently...Chan sounded upset but he’s probably too focused on surviving whatever this is to worry about Lix right now.”

“Jesus...we need to call him and make sure he’s okay.” Jisung let out a long sigh, rubbing at the bandage at his arm, “I hope he’s still home…”

“I tried. He isn’t picking up. His phone went straight to voicemail. Believe me I’ve been calling everyone…”

“How’s your battery?” Jisung asked, moving himself to comfortably settle into the seat. 

“It’s half. If it dies I’ll just use a portable.” Woojin frowned, settling into Jisung some, head against the back window, “Hey Jisung, if we don’t make it out of this, I really care about you.”

Jisung growled at that, nudging Woojins rib enough for the elder to wince, “don’t say that. We’re gonna be okay. Whatever this is won’t harm us. I mean look at me. I’m perfectly fine.” Jisung snapped, “we’ll be okay. I promise.”

Woojin forced a smile, eyes solemn as they gazed to Jisung, “Yeah.” It wasn’t convincing. But they had to make it. They’d all be fine. 

♡

Chan let out a deep breath as he pulled the ladder to the treehouse up enough for the monstrous creatures to be unable to grab. He wasn’t sure if they knew how to climb trees but he was surely hoping they couldn’t. 

“Chris, do you think everyone’s okay?” Jeongin asked, digging through the small box that housed all sorts of sporting goods, taking a large metal bat into his hands. 

“I hope so. Woojin seemed a little worried about Jisung, but he didn’t say much. Apparently Minho is picking them up and Woojins going to tell them to come here. We won’t know till they get here.” Chan eyed the baseball bat carefully. Maybe jeongin had the right idea. Protection. If Chan could get into his house later he knew his father had a gun stashed away. And they had an archery set too. No—what was he thinking. They weren’t going to fight back. These were people. They were just...sick. 

“Chris, what do you think happened to Eric?”

He didn’t want to think about Eric. The truth was Eric was mad. He tried to bite his hand in the crowd earlier. Chan panicked and shoved him away. Luckily Eric seemed to fixate on others but Chan still felt awful. He didn’t let Eric go. He pushed him away. He’d been terrified. “I don’t know, innie. My priority is you right now, okay?” 

Jeongins gaze fell as he settled himself into the corner of the large treehouse, rolling the bat in his hands, “I hope Felix knows to come here. I hope he doesn’t go to the mall…”

“Felix is probably still at the dorms.” Chan winced, settling down besides the redhead, “I’m sure he’s okay.”

“What about Changbin? Is he okay?”

Chan bit down hard at his lip, “I don’t know. He won’t pick up. Woojin mentioned he talked to him at his job but changbin hung up on him.”

Jeongin whined besides him, letting his face fall into his knees, “Chris what if he—“ the younger stopped, arms wrapping around himself as he let the bat roll across the floor. 

“Innie…” Chan frowned then, wrapping an arm securely around the younger boy, “I’m sure he’s fine. I’m sure everyone’s fine.”

Chan didn’t believe that. He knew Woojin and Minho were safe. But he was positive Felix and Changbin weren’t. Especially Changbin. Maybe Felix was asleep in his room. Maybe. But changbin? He was at work. There were a lot of people around there. Chances were he hung up on Woojin because he was in danger. And that hurt. To think Changbin was...no. He couldn’t think like that. Changbins phone could have died. Or he was just trying to survive. Bin was a survivor. He would be fine. Everyone would be fine. 

♡

The drive to the convention center was simply horrific. Hyunjin had tried his best to stomach everything as Minho sped down the littered streets. Corpses, monsters running around, cars on fire. It was a war zone. But for Minho, he had to stay calm. If Minho panicked again they’d be in trouble. He couldn’t die because Minho lost control. He couldn’t let Minho die either. 

“Do you see the van?” Minho asked, voice eerily steady as he calmly turned into the convention center. Luckily the chaos had died down some. There were a few people running about but nobody dared approach the car. Thankfully they didn’t. 

“They’re probably close to the front. The players have special parking.” Hyunjin added, gazing into the broken large window of the convention center. There was blood everywhere. Whatever Woojin and Jisung had been through was way more horrific than the restaurant. This was a bloodbath. 

“I see the vans. Which one is theirs?” Minho spoke then, slowing the car, pupils shaky. They didn’t have much time. Minho was panicking again. 

“Ah…” Hyunjin wasn’t sure. He’d never seen the van. But he figured they’d be able to see figures in the back seat. That’s where Woojin said they’d be anyways. In the back. He should have asked the plate number, “just drive slow. I’m sure they’ll see us before we see them.”

Minho just nodded, eyes fixated in front of him. Hyunjin could see the sweat at his boyfriends jaw, he was trying so hard. If Hyunjin could drive he would. Maybe when they got Woojin he’d drive them. Minho needed a break. 

“Is that?” Minho whispered, stopping the car as his shaky finger pointed in the direction of one of the vans. It didn’t look beaten up at all. Just bloody handprints at the back. Which was honestly to be expected. “I can see two heads. It could be anyone but...it’s them right?”

“Maybe. Stay in the car. I’m going to—“ 

“No, we can get close and just tap the window. I can do it. It’ll be okay.” Minho spoke out, pulling the car around, luckily nothing went after them. Not yet. It was safe for now. 

As the car pulled up besides the van Minho lowered the window, reaching out to gently tap at the window. Hyunjin made sure to keep an eye on the staggering monsters around them. They didn’t seem all that interested. Good. 

Within seconds the two heads spun around, relief washing over Hyunjin as he saw the bright gummy smile of his friend. Jisung was okay. He was okay. That was good. 

Minho turned the window up, inching the car back a bit to allow the passenger door space for the two to rush in. “Okay…” He was still shaky. But Hyunjin was proud. Minho was handling this very well despite his outburst at the restaurant.

Hyunjin felt nothing but joy as Woojin and Jisung rushes out of the van and into the backseat, blurting out thank yous and gasps of relief. 

“Hey Sungie.” Hyunjin sigh, turning in the seat to examine his friend, “Are you...how are you doing?” He wasn’t sure what had happened to Jisung but from the call earlier he’d been unconscious. 

“I’m okay.” Jisung spoke, showing off the bandage wrapped at his arm, “I got…” he glanced towards the convention center before nibbling his lip, “i was attacked but I’m okay. We’re both okay.”

That was relief. Hyunjin reached back to pat his friends cheek before spinning back into his seat, eyes fixating on Minho, “Minho we can go now…”

“Treehouse.” Woojin spoke then, leaning forwards in the seat, hand at the back of Hyunjins chair, “Chan and Jeongin are there. They said we can all meet up there.”

“The treehouse? Is it safe?” Minho whimpered, the seat beading down. He needed to get out of the driver’s seat. 

“It’s safe.” Woojin added, patting Minho's shoulder before resting back into the seat, fiddling with the bandage at Jisungs arm. 

“Okay…” Minho didn’t sound confident. 

“Min, pull over somewhere down the road and woojin can take over, right?” Hyunjin asked, turning in his seat as the older male gave an eager nod, “when it's safe we can switch drivers. It’ll be okay, Min.”

“I know.” Minho spat, starting the car and pulling out passed the walking creatures. For some reason they didn’t attack them. Maybe they knew it was useless. It was strange. How they were so eager to attack at the restaurant. Now they were..mindless? It was weird. 

♡

Felix should have stayed home. He didn’t expect to be knocked off his bike by some random passerby. Or nearly bitten. He luckily was able to shove whoever had tackled him off. Thankfully he managed to get back onto his bike and rush back down the road. For some reason this freak was chasing after him, but he was able to pedal on. 

Whatever was going on had sent Felix into mild panic. Maybe he shouldn’t go to the mall. He should find a phone. He could memorize Chan’s number. Just Chan’s. He could call him. Ask how the movie was and apologize for being late and neglecting him. Yeah, that’s what he’d do. 

But Jesus Christ there were more of those crazies. Another one emerged from a shop nearby, screeching at him. Felix was losing momentum on his bike. Fuck this. He needed to get back to the dorm. He was positive that whatever was going on wasn’t normal. This was something out a movie. A video game, even. This was so unreal. 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;n; someone should hug Felix, right?


	5. REVAMPING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like how I’ve formed the story. I should have waited to finish distance to work on this :( but I’ll definitely be redoing this fic and reposting maybe the first chapter(?) I don’t like how fast they met and how things progressed so I’ll read through and edit (maybe delete this notice and a couple chapters). It’s not priority right now but I really want to make this fic better than what it is I guess? Thanks for anyone who’s read so far ^^ I won’t be giving up at all, I just need to figure some things out ❤️

Revamp soon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed kudos really fill my heart. ❤️ I’m not sure how I feel about this fic but I haven’t posted anything in too long that I just couldn’t wait any longer.
> 
> If you want to yell at me my Twitter is ephem0325 😇❤️


End file.
